


trainee days

by minxiebutt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Erwin Smith, First Time, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxiebutt/pseuds/minxiebutt
Summary: Men do not proclaim love for one another in the streets in any way other than camaraderie, but brothers do not stroke one another with bitten moans and breathy sighs.bottom erwin week: first time





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostCauses (Anteros)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/gifts).



> lost, i love your erwin/mike so i wanted to leave a small offering on your altar

Erwin knew Mike back on the streets of their city-- knew that Mike’s ears and nose were bulbous on his head, that his toes were long and slender just like his fingers. Erwin met him behind the baker’s one night, picking through burnt and stale buns, two orphans the freshest things in that alley and immediately inseparable. 

It's only when they've been in the Training Corp for six months that Mike begins to grow, and Erwin understands why parts of Mike were so large. Before, Mike had been a small kid, shorter than Erwin, skin drawn tight over his bones, his ears and nose and toes so out of place on his stature. Dependable meals and plenty of sunlight makes him sprout and in one painful summer, he towers in doorways, needs to duck in through them. It leaves him impossibly gangly, but not for long. Erwin watches in wonder of the way that Mike bulks as he trains, willing his massive limbs into a steadfast agility that leaves Erwin dizzy on the practice course.

They've always shared a bunk block in the barracks, but there's something about seeing Mike’s feet sticking out from under the blankets that draws Erwin closer. When they were still on the streets and it was Mike craning his neck to look at Erwin, Erwin would often be the one holding Mike wherever it was that they were huddled up from the cold. It feels almost the same to wrap himself around Mike now, but it's even better when Mike twists and pulls Erwin tight against his chest, limbs like a serpent’s nest coiling around him. Almost everyone in the barracks gravitate toward another sleeping body in innocence, accustomed to being piled into one bed with their siblings all their lives, but Erwin was an only child, and so was Mike.

 

;;;

 

“Scoot,” Mike whispers, low. Erwin doesn't, so Mike slips his hands under Erwin’s body and flips him over onto his front before climbing in and pressing in close. All he did was take a quick run to the outhouse, but his feet are ice now and Erwin curls up to preserve his warmth.

“You're fucking freezing,” he hisses when Mike’s arms wrap around him and rough hands sneak under his shirt to press against skin. Everything is cold in the dead of winter nights, yet somehow Erwin is kindling a fire in the deepest pits of his belly.

“Sorry,” Mike mumbles. He's already settled his face into the curve where Erwin’s shoulder meets his neck, there’s gentle rushes of air as he takes in the scent. “Had to piss.”

Erwin doesn't reply. He takes one of Mike’s hands and slides it past the dusting of hair below his navel and slips it into his soft sleeping pants. Erwin can hear the hum of approval as Mike grips his cock loosely, thumbing the slit. It's hard to sleep on these cold nights, but they have got curiosity enough to carry them toward post-coital slumber.

 

;;;

 

Erwin and Mike are sixteen and eighteen respectively, nearing graduation, when Erwin finally sprouts up, wishing to catch up to Mike but stopping just shy at his friend’s nose. Still, that makes them an imposing duo, the both of them big and blonde and meaty. Erwin burns under the sun, becomes an expanse of white skin splotching red and blistered; not Mike, oh, holy Sina no, Mike bakes like egg-washed bread until he's golden brown and freckled like something that Erwin wants to sink his teeth into. 

They ship out to Karanes to serve with the Garrison for a few weeks before choosing their branch of military, and in that short time, Erwin is barred from every pub in the district for counting cards. He’s pretty content with the pool of winnings he managed to acquire before he was found out, and on their first night in the Survey Corps, he uses it to take Mike out for a hearty meal in celebration.

They're squeezing into a corner together, drinking sweet ale and eating their weight in sausages when Mike touches Erwin’s thigh under the table.

“Thank you,” he says sincerely. His fingers knead in twice before retreating.

Erwin is privy to Mike’s softer side, but the moment feels more warm than gentle. If he were to lean in just a little and turn to the side, his mouth would meet Mike’s own. But Erwin hesitates and the opportunity slips from his grasp. He lets it go.

A few more rounds of ale later, they're stuffed like trussed turkeys and meandering back to the barracks. Mike has Erwin’s arm tossed over his shoulders for support.

“You know I love you, right?” Erwin leans in and Mike meets him halfway, temple to temple. “Love you, Mike.”

“Love you, too,” Mike says, quiet and shy. He's bigger and more built than Erwin and already coming back to sober because of it, but the words are genuine. “You're a brother to me.”

It's a fib that Erwin understands. This intimacy between them is not pure, wholesome, brotherly love. Men do not proclaim love for one another in the streets in any way other than camaraderie, but brothers do not stroke one another with bitten moans and breathy sighs.

Tonight is something new. Mike takes charge, because he’s older and bigger and it feels right to Erwin to allow himself to be dominated. They tumble into Erwin’s bunk as quietly as possible to avoid waking the room’s other six occupants with the sinful creaking of the bed. Together, they’re rid of gear straps and trousers. Mike manhandles Erwin in a delicious way, the splay of his inhumanly large hands hot and hungry, puts Erwin on his back and spreads his legs before dipping between them and taking Erwin’s cock in his mouth.

Erwin bites his wrist until he cums tasting blood to preserve his silence. He can hear the quiet  _ plop _ as Mike lets the seed fall from his mouth and into his hand, and in a change of events, he slathers the fluids along the insides of Erwin’s thighs before taking Erwin’s knees and pushing them together. One of Mike’s hands wraps around Erwin’s ankles where he settles them on his own shoulder.

“Oh, Mike, yes, yes,” Erwin manages to whisper, a hollowed out sound, hazy with his orgasm. He knows what’s coming. He’s heard tales of prostitutes taking men this way in alleys when the fools were too drunk to be able to tell the difference between fucking a woman and fucking her thighs.

Slowly, steadily, Mike pushes his cock into that slick press of thighs and in the cuts of moonlight, Erwin basks in the way Mike’s head falls back, mouth open. It doesn’t feel like much for Erwin, but he can see the bliss on his lover’s face, and yes, it feels so good to give this kind of pleasure to Mike. Erwin slobbers on his hand and sets it over the peeking head of Mike’s cock. The bed creaks beneath them as Mike loses his inhibitions and with a gutted groan, he spills his cum into Erwin’s fist.

By now, they’re noisy beyond deniability, Erwin can tell by the agitated murmurs floating through the room but he does not care in the least. He watches the way Mike’s cum dribbles down his fingers before he cleans his hand on his shirt.

“Thank you, Erwin, thank you,” Mike mouths at his ear after he’s cleaned them both and nestled in for the night. He takes Erwin’s hand and laces their fingers together so that he can bring them to his mouth to kiss.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, i also accept [prompts](http://minxiebutt.tumblr.com/prompts) over on my tumblr! 
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
